Ryo Unami
Ryo Unami (宇波リョウ) is Atsuki's neighbor and a student at Kisaragi High School. Personal Data Ryo is one of Atsuki's classmates. His friendly personality is often overtaken by his love for learning, history, philosophy, books and reading. He has wavy blue hair and glasses. He manages a bookstore that was inherited from his grandfather and is a neighbor right next door to the building Atsuki lives in. His best friend is Hibiki Kiryu. Game's Description A junior at Kisaragi High School and Atsuki’s classmate. A calm kid, he works in the bookstore Tohodo next door to Atsuki’s house. He seems calm but a bit detached. Barred from his own house, he is aware of his situation. … and he’s only just turned seventeen. To give a book as a get-well gift is a bit off. His reaction to Ai’s yelling at him also makes him seem like a clumsy little brother. A close friend to Hibiki Kiryu for ages, both love learning. Those two seem offensive. Hah! Their being smart is more offensive. Hah! His love of bugs as a child is a minus for girls. Nice-looking guys and bugs don’t mix. Telling him wouldn’t help much. He needs support. His next interest being statues is scary. He may end up wearing spiral glasses in the future. Maybe he’ll go bald of being too much of a bookworm. Being weak and still trying to help people is a sign of development. His studying martial arts makes sense. He’s grown to be a fine lad. History I. Pre-History When he was a kid, he had no interest in studying or books. One day, he met Reiji Takano, who taught him the love for learning. They later went separate ways. As he grow older, he took over his grandfather's book store, Tohodo. He used to work with an assistant, but she left due to reasons unknown. She was later replaced by Ai Handa, who always bosses Ryo, organize the store for him, and unlock his store whenever Ryo accidental locks himself out. He always questions why she began working here when she had no interest in literature to begin with. When he entered Kisaragi School, he didn't recognize Reiji Takano because he was too young to remember his face. He also meets his other teachers and his classmates, Shinen Smart Hobby . I won't use it . Too low spec . Like computers? . Seems intelligent . Seems good at math . Fermat's last theorem . World full of mystery . Does he like reading? . I read until morning. . Can we get along? Ryo's Business An old bookstore with a 70+ year history. Before the war, Yosuke Unami taught history at Kisaragi school, and upon retiring founded Tohodo as a cram school. Next to the school he also opened a bookstore using most of his retirement fund. With a wide selection of old books, all kinds of people began to shop here. The school lasted until 20 years ago and the shop lasted to the day Yosuke died. His son was a scientist & had his own business, so Yosuke gave the shop to his grandson, Ryo Unami. The building is a 3 story brick structure, with much space inside. It's a quiet place. It looks more like a small English library than a bookstore. There are no comics, and a female college student works part time (Ai). Category:Characters